At present, the up-to-date 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) core network not only supports 3GPP access technologies, for example, a Mobile Telecommunications System (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) and a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) Edge Radio Access Network (GERAN), but also supports non-3GPP access technologies, for example, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA)2000, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), and a wireless local area network (WLAN). An access network discovery and selection function (ANDSF) server may be deployed on a network side, and for a UE supporting multiple access technologies, the network side may send policy information to the UE by using the ANDSF server, so as to instruct the UE to select a suitable access network. With the development of a WLAN technology, a WLAN network gradually becomes a supplement to a 3GPP network; especially in a WLAN hotspot area, the WLAN network may offload some data streams so as to relieve load on a 3GPP backbone network.
For a 3GPP network, when a UE interacts with an ANDSF server by using the Internet Protocol (IP) after connecting to a network side, the ANDSF server is responsible for providing the UE with at least one type of policy information in access network discovery information, an inter-system handover policy, and an inter-system routing policy, and the UE decides, based on the policy information, a target network to which the UE is handed over. For a WLAN network, the WLAN network provides WLAN network state information and WLAN selection policy information by using a wireless fidelity (WiFi) alliance (WFA) server to a UE that accesses the WLAN network. As can be seen from that, when the 3GPP network and the WLAN network coexist, the ANDSF server and the WFA server may provide policy information to a UE at the same time, thereby leading to policy conflict; as a result, it may be caused that it is difficult for the UE to select a suitable policy to access a network.